Bratz: All Grown Up 4
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: I changed Chapter 4 so I wouldn't have to write the next chappie about a gig. The next chapter will be a blast.
1. Friend and Family Time

**Bratz: All Grown Up 4**

**(A/N: This Is Possibly The Last All Grown Up story from me.)**

**Chapter 1: Friend and Family Time**

"Jade," Sasha said as she and the gang sat around Yasmin's kitchen table. "Remember that time back in school when you slapped Koby across the face?" The girls were sitting around the table, reminiscing about the past. "Yeah," Jade said. "That was the highlight of middle school." The gang laughed. "Who can forget when Yasmin and Cameron got together." Cloe said. "No one can forget that." Yasmin said. "You can't of course," Sasha said. "You're married to him." Yasmin looked down at her wedding ring, glad that she had married the man of her dreams. The guys came into the house and into the kitchen. "Hey ya'll." Dylan said. "Hey." the girls said. "Yasmin," Sasha said. "Come on, we gotta go and get Kayla and Ashley from school." "Okay," Yasmin said as she and Sasha got up. "Cloe and Jade, wanna come?" "Sure." Cloe and Jade answered together. Yasmin kissed her husband and then got the keys and her handbag. The girls left out and went to get the kids.

"What did you do in school today cutie?" Yasmin asked her daughter as they walked out of the preschool and to the car. "We finally went outside," Kayla answered. "I played with Melody and Lizzy." "Oh." Yasmin said. She opened the car door and Kayla saw everyone else. "Hi." she said. "Hi sweetie." the gang said. Kayla climbed up into her seat and buckled up. Yasmin closed the door and got into the driver seat. She started the car and went to the daycare center. "I'll be right back." Sasha said when they had pulled up. She soon returned with Ashley. "Hi everybody." Ashley said as she got into the car and saw beside Kayla. "Hi." everyone said. "Mommy," Kayla said. "What's for dinner tonight?" "I know where this is going," Yasmin said. "What do you want?" "Pizza." Kayla answered. "I'll order it when we get home." Yasmin said. They went on back to the house.

"Hi daddy." Kayla said as she walked into the house. "Hey sweetie." Cameron said as he picked his daughter up. The gang was back now with the kids. "How was school?" Cameron asked. "Fun," Kayla answered. "We got extra recess time." "That's good." Cameron said. "Yasmin," Jade said. "Club opens up tomorrow night, wanna go?" "Sorry," Yasmin said. "Can't, tomorrow is family night, where we all sit down here and watch TV together." "Oh," Jade said. "Well, Wednesday night?" "Maybe." Yasmin said. She went into the kitchen and Kayla followed. "Cloe," Jade whispered. "As I recall, before Yasmin got married, she said that she wouldn't blow us off to hang with Cam." "That was before she had a child." Cloe whispered to Jade. Jade loooked at her and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said. Kayla came back out with earplugs in her ears and an iPod in her hand. "You guys got that girl an iPod?" Sasha asked. "No," Cameron answered. "It's Yasmin's because I see her name on the back." "Oh," Jade said. "Because little kids, like Kayla, don't need an iPod." _"I might even be a rockstar." _Kayla sang along to Hannah Montana. Yasmin came back into the room and Jade asked, "You let that girl listen to your iPod?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I don't mind, and she asks me if she needs me to do something." "You shouldn't do that though." Jade said. "She's my child," Yasmin said. "I can do that if I want to." "I don't think you should do that," Jade said. "And I kinda think that you're raising her to be spoiled." "You know what," Yasmin said. "How about you tell me how to raise my child, when you get some children." Jade looked at Yasmin and said, "Whatever." Yasmin rolled her eyes. Kayla came up to her and said, "Mommy, what's a Spice Girl?" "A very old british pop group," Yasmin explained. "One of the greatest groups ever." "No," Kayla said. "Bratz is the greatest pop group ever." "No sweetheart," Yasmin said. "Spice Girls were so much better that us." "Oh," Kayla said. "Well, I don't think so, I think that Bratz is one of the coolest groups ever." "Thank you sweetheart." Yasmin said hugging her daughter. "Well," Jade said. "I'm about to jet, later." "Bye girl." the gang said. "By auntie Jade." Kayla said. "Bye baby." Jade said as she hugged Kayla. She left the house and Sasha said, "I think that something's wrong with Jade." "She feels left out of the baby club." Cloe said as she rubbed her stomach. "Oh yeah," Sasha said. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're pregnant." Cloe looked at her and smiled. Cloe and Dylan were expecting their first child together. She had actually just found out a month ago. "She said that she's gonna wait a while." Yasmin pointed out. "I don't know," Sasha said. "I'm on the left out thing." "That's you Sasha," Yasmin said. "So, what should we talk about now?" "My birthday," Kayla said. "I'll be five." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Let's talk about Kayla's birthday." "I want a party this year too." Kayla said. "We know that Kay," Sasha said. "But what about presents?" "I want the new, Super Popular Girl Doll. "Okay," Cloe said. "But isn't that doll like, forty dollars." "That doesn't matter." Yasmin said as Kayla sat up in her lap. "I'll think of more later." Kayla said. She gave the iPod back to her mommy and went upstairs to watch TV. The girls left and Cameron and Yasmin spent time downstairs and with their daughter.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Jade's Issue

**Chapter 2: Jade's Issue**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Los Angeles and Yasmin was driving down Rosemary Boulevard, on her way to downtown LA, to buy some clothes for her and Kayla. The girls were with her, well, Cloe and Sasha were. The men were having their male bonding time at Yasmin and Cameron's place, and the kids were at school. Jade had went to the doctor. "Did Kayla say she wanted anything specific?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Five Hannah Montana t-shirts, six pairs of jeans, and two pairs of sneakers." "That girl likes to shop doesn't she?" Sasha asked. "Totally." Yasmin said. Her cell phone rang the tone of 'Tear Drops On My Guitar', by Taylor Swift. She picked up her phone, opened it up, and answered, "Hello?" "Oh Yasmin," Jade said. "I have a problem." "What's wrong?" Yasmin asked. Jade was too upset to get it out. "Meet me at my house," she said. "I'll tell you guys then." "Okay." Yasmin said. She closed up her phone and said, "Jade's upset, but she's gonna tell us at her house." "Okay." Cloe said. Yasmin turned around and drove to Jade's house.

"Now what are you gonna tell us?" Sasha asked. The girls were sitting around Jade's kitchen table. "Okay," Jade said. "When I went to the doctor, he said that I might not be able to have children." The girls were shocked. "Why?" Cloe asked. "I don't know," Jade said. "But he said that if I wanted one so bad, I could adopt one." "Then do that," Cloe said as she picked up the phone book. "Look, there's an orphanage a few blocks from here, my mom's friend's, daughter sponsered a child there, she said that each week, you get a letter from the child that you're helping, a letter and a picture, and you can go and visit them, and after i think four weeks, you can decided whether or not you want to adopt the child." Jade thought and said, "That's not a bad idea." "Yeah," Sasha agreed. "It's not." "Is it open now?" Jade asked. "Should be," Cloe said. "It's Friday, more like it better be." She looked through the phonebook and found the number to the Los Angeles Orphanage. "Call." Cloe said. "You do it." Jade said. "Hello," Cloe said. "I'm pregnant with a child, I'm not adopting." Jade shook her head and took the phone. She called the orphanage and talked to a couple people. After hanging up, she said, "I can come now." "Cool." Cloe said. The girls got up, piled into Yasmin's Black Cadillac Escalade, then drove on downtown.

The girls walked into the Los Angeles Orphanage. "Hi," Jade greeted to the lady at the desk. "I'm Jade Suarez, I just called." "Aahh," said the lady as she looked at the list. "It's nice to meet you, right this way to the children." The girls followed the lady to the back. They came into a room with a bunch of sleeping children. "How old are they?" Cloe asked, whispering. "Ages three to four." the lady answered, whispering. The girls went back out the the lady said, "Now Jade, you have to fill out this paper work." Jade and the girls sat down and Jade began filling out paper work. "How much work is that?" Sasha asked as she started flipping through a magazine. Jade filled out the paper work then handed it back to the lady at the desk. "Okay," said the lady. "Now, pick a child of this list." Jade was handed a piece of paper. She looked over it and picked a three year old girl named Angela. "Good choice," the lady at the desk said. "We have no problems out of her, we'll call you tomorrow with additional details and you'll be sent a letter about when you can come and visit her." "Okay," Jade said. "Thank you so much." She and the girls left and went shopping. Afterwards, they went to Yasmin's house.

"Hi mommy." Kayla said as Yasmin walked into the house with the girls. "Hi Kayla." Yasmin said. She hugged her daughter and Kayla asked, "What did you get me?" "I got the jeans and t-shirts, and we're gonna go and get the sneakers tomorrow." Yasmin answered. "Okay." Kayla said. She went and climbed up into her daddy's lap. "Hey Yasmin." Cameron said. "Hey honey." Yasmin said. She kissed him and asked, "Guess what we spent half of our day doing?" "By the look on your face," Eitan said. "It doesn't look good, but what?" "Spent half the day at the orphanage," Cloe said. "Getting Jade applied so she can adopt a child." "How much paper work did she fill out?" Dylan asked. "Too much." Sasha answered. "Okay then." Koby said. Yasmin sat down beside Cameron and put her head on his shoulder. "Here I am," Cameron said. "Sittin' here with my two favorite girls." He kissed Yasmin's forhead then kissed Kayla's. "You guys are like, one big happy family." "Okay," Cloe said. "As much as I'd love to stay here, me and Dill need to finish baby clothes shopping, don't we babe?" "Yeah," Dylan answered getting up. "See you guys later." "Bye." everyone said. Dylan and Cloe left and Jade said, "Yeah, we better get going too." "Yeah, same here." Sasha agreed. Everyone else left and Kayla said, "Mommy, what's for dinner?" "Daddy's turn to make dinner." Yasmin said. She kissed Cameron and went upstairs. "What are we gonna have daddy?" Kayla asked. "I don't know," Cameron said. "Maybe we could go out for dinner." "I like that idea." Yasmin butted in as she came back downstairs. "Okay then," Cameron said. "Out for dinner it is." The family went on out for an evening as a family.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. The Perfect Child

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Child**

**Four weeks later**

"It's so cool to be four now," Kayla said as she and her mommy went downstairs. "I'm older now." Yasmin laughed and she and Kayla went into the kitchen. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, and today was the day that Jade was gonna decide if she was gonna adopt Angela. Kayla climbed up into the chair and Yasmin asked, "What do you want for breakfast?" "Cereal." Kayla answered. "Gotcha." Yasmin said. She fixed her and Kayla a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with her. She and Kayla were just talking and laughing like mothers and daughters do, when suddenly, the phone rang. "Hold on babygirl." Yasmin said. "Can I answer it?" Kayla asked. "No." Yasmin answered. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" "Hey sista," Jade greeted. "I'm gonna adopt Angela, I'm on my way to the place now, and afterwards, I'm coming by there so you guys can all meet her." "Okay," Yasmin said. "We'll be dressed and ready by the time you get here, bye." "Bye." Jade said. Yasmin hung up the phone and said, "Kay, let's hurry and finish eating so we can get dressed, so auntie Jade can come by with her daughter." "Auntie Jade doesn't have any children." Kayla pointed out, all confused. "See," Yasmin tried to explain. "Auntie Jade wanted one, so she just went to this place and had to sign some papers, and Mr. Stork is gonna give her one who doesn't have any parents." "Okay." Kayla said. She and Yasmin finished up their cereal then they went upstairs. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Go ahead to the bathroom and brush your teeth, then I'll come and give you a bath." "Okay." Kayla said. She skipped to the bathroom and Yasmin went into her and Cameron's bedroom. She shook him and said, "Baby, wake up." Cameron woke up and asked, "What's wrong babe?" "Nothing," Yasmin answered. "Jade's adopting Angela and then they're coming by here, you go to our bathroom and take a bath and I'm giving Kayla a bath in the bathroom down the hall." "Okay," Cameron said as Yasmin got up. "I'll be out in a few." "Okay." Yasmin said. She kissed him and went off down the hall. She gave Kayla a bath and got her dressed. Afterwards, she sent her downstairs. She took and shower and got dressed then went downstairs. "So what's the kid's name?" Cameron asked as he fixed him a bowl of cereal. "Angela." Yasmin answered. The doorbell rang and Kayla asked, "Can I get it?" "Hold on." Yasmin said. She picked Kayla up and let her look out the little peephole. "It's Auntie Sasha, Auntie Cloe, and the others." Kayla announced. "Okay." Yasmin said. She put Kayla down on the floor and let her open the door. "Auntie Cloe." she said. "Hi sweetheart," Cloe said picking her up. "What's up?" "Nothing," Kayla answered. "Auntie Sasha, where's Ashley?" "Right here." Sasha said as Ashley walked in behind her. "Come on Ash," Kayla siad. "Let's go and play." "Okay." Ashley said. She and Kayla went upstairs. "What did Jade say?" Dylan asked. "Her and Dexter are gonna adopt Angela, can't wait to meet her." Yasmin explained. "Awesome." Cloe said. Cameron came downstairs and he and the fellas went into the living room. The girls went into the kitchen. "I can't wait to meet this little girl," Sasha said. "She'll be awesome since Jade is raising her." The girls agreed and talked for a long time.

_"Ding Dong!" _went the doorbell that afternoon. "I wanna get it mommy." Kayla said. "Hold on Kay." Yasmin said as she walked into the livng room. "I got her baby." Cameron said as he lifted his daughter up. She looked out the little peephole and announced, "It's Auntie Jade, and Uncle Dexter." Cameron put her down and she opened the door. Jade was standing there with Dexter and their new daughter, Angela. "Come on in guys." Cameron said. He let them in and picked Kayla up. The girls came into the room and Sasha said, "Hi." "Hi," Jade said. "You guys, this is Angela, sweetheart, these are all my friends, over there is Eitan, Dylan, Koby, and Cameron, and right here is Ashley and Kayla, and over here is Cloe, Yasmin, and Jade." "Hi." Angela said shyly. "Hello sweetheart," Cloe said. "Welcome to our family, Jade's gonna raise you to be awesome." Angela smiled and Ashley said, "Hey Angela, come on, come play with me and Kayla." "Okay." Angela said. She went upstairs and with Ashley and Kayla. "So, did you find out where her parents were?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Dexter answered. "They gave her up because they weren't ready for parental life." "Oh." Sasha said. Sasha's cell phone rang the tune of 'Dreaming Of You' by Selena. "That song is so old." Cloe commented. "Hush." Sasha said pushing the button. She started talking to someone. "Auntie Jade," Kayla said as she and the gang came back downstairs. "Can we stay at your house tonight?" Jade looked at Yasmin and asked, "Is it okay with you?" "It's cool with me." Yasmin said. Jade nodded and turned to Sasha, who was closing up her phone. "Sash," she said. "Ash wants to know if she can stay at my house tonight?" "Cool with me." "Okay then," Jade said as she turned back to the girls. "It's okay with your moms, you can stay with me." "Awesome." Ashley said. She, Kayla, and Angela went back upstairs while the adults talked.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise**

That evening, Kayla said, "Bye mommy and daddy." "Bye sweetheart." said Yasmin and Cameron. "She'll be back tomorrow." Jade assured. "Okay." Yasmin said. Jade left and Yasmin closed the door. It was a cool evening outside, but more importantly, it would be a night where Yasmin and Cameron would be all alone. "Okay," Yasmin said. "We're alone tonight, and you know exactly what that means don't you." Cameron looked at Yasmin and smiled. "I do." he said. After making sure the door was locked, Cameron picked her up in his arms, and carried her over to the couch. He lay her down, got on top, and started kissing her. "Can we make it to the bedroom?" Yasmin asked between pecks. "I don't know," Cameron answered. "This is fine with me." He started kissing her neck. "Cam," she said. "Bedroom, now." Cameron got up, lifted her up again, and they went up to the bedroom. He put her down and they started kissing again, this time with more passion. Cameron lifted up her shirt and planted kisses all over her belly. He took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Yasmin was biting her lip because it felt so good. She helped Cameron take off his jeans and he helped her take off her jeans. After taking off everything else, they did their thing. After reaching their climax, they lay beside eacother, breathing heavily. "How was that?" Yasmin asked. "Awesome," Cameron answered. "You were a naughty girl tonight." "Yes I was." Yasmin said with a devilish smile. Cameron kissed her lips and asked, "Wanna take a shower together." "Sure." Yasmin answered. They went into the bathroom and had their shower together.

After a two hour shower, Yasmin and Cameron changed into jeans and t-shirts and cuddled in their bedroom. Cameron picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped until he found a show with some music videos. "Cam," Yasmin said as she ran her hand down his chest. "Do you think we should have more kids?" "I would like more kids," Cameron answered. "Just not right now." Yasmin kissed him and he deepend the kiss. Just when a make-out session was about to happen, the doorbell rang. "Oh crap," Cameron said. "Wonder who it is." They got up and went downstairs. Yasmin opened the door to see her mother standing there with Joey and her little sister. "Surprise." Emily said. "Hi." Yasmin said, just as shocked as Cameron was. "We wanted to surprise you guys," Joey explained. "Where's Kayla?" "At Jade's." Yasmin answered as they came in with their bags. She closed the door and looked at Cameron, who was looking right back at her. "It's cool if we stay for a week right?" Elena asked. "Sure." Cameron answered. "Great," Elena said. "Now, how are you guys?" "Fine." Yasmin answered. She wanted to go back upstairs and have some fun with Cam, but knew she couldn't diss her family like that. As if reading her thoughts, Cameron put his arm around waist and pulled her close. Yasmin turned around and kissed him. "Gross," Emily said. "Get a room." "This is our house." Yasmin pointed out. "You know what I meant." Emily said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and said, "Cameron, kitchen, now." Cameron followed Yasmin into the kitchen. "Question," Cameron said. "Why are they here?" "I don't know," Yasmin answered putting her arms around him. "But, I don't want them here." "We can't just tell them to get out though," Cameron said putting his arms around her waist. "That's rude." "Clearly," Yasmin said. "What do we do?" "Deal with it I guess." Camern answered. Yasmin kissed him softly and said, "Come on, let's be good hosts." Cameron laughed and they went into the living room. "Is everything okay?" Joey asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "So," Cameron said. "What's been happenin'?" "Nothin' much," Emily answered. "Been really boring." "That's why we came to see you," Elena said. "Now, how's Kayla?" "Fine," Yasmin answered. "She's at Jade's house tonight with Ashley and Angela, Jade's daughter that she adopted." "I can't wait to meet her." Elena said. Cameron and Yasmin nodded, with the, 'not-really-caring' nod. Yasmin's phone rang the ringtone of Headlines(Friendship Never Ends). She pushed the button and answered, "Hello?" "Hi Yasmin," said a voice. "Remember me, Hannah." "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said getting up. "Hi Hannah, I haven't talked to you in a really long time." "I know," Hannah said. "Where are you?" "At my house," Yasmin answered. "Where are you?" "Here in LA," Hannah said. "Hey, does your house have a Black Escalade parked in the front?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. She opened the door and saw Hannah waving. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she hung up the phone. Hannah came running toward her, with Natalie too. "Hi." Natalie said. "Hi." Yasmin said. She hugged them both and said, "It's been so long." "I know," Natalie said. "And you got married, to your high school sweetheart." "I know," Yasmin said. "Come on in." They came in and walked into the living room. "Cam look," Yasmin said. "It's Hannah and Natalie." Hannah and Natalie waved. "Hey," Cameron said hugging them both. "Haven't seen you guys in a while." "Hey," Hannah said. "Being a fashion designer is kinda hard, I just put out my line in Hong Kong two days ago." "And I'm busy hosting my show, _Natalie's Fashion World_," Natalie said. "It's where I go all around the world, and check out the clothes of each place I go." "Awesome," Yasmin said. "I'm still the popstar that I always was, and I'm enjoying it so much." "Awesome," Hannah said as she pulled out her Blackberry phone. "Oh and look, just got an update on how my line is doing." "How's it doing?" Natalie asked. "Great," Hannah answered going through her phone. "It just sold out." "Awesome." Yasmin said. Her Blackberry rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello...oh, hi Tommy. She talked to her manager and then after a few, hung up. "Gig?" Hannah asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "My album's at number 5 on the Billboard Music Charts." "Awesome." Natalie said. After chatting some more, Hannah and Natalie left and Cameron and Yasmin went to bed.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Awesome Surprises

**Chapter 5: Awesome Surprises  
**

"So will you and Dylan ever get married?" Jade asked Cloe as she and the girls sat around Yasmin's kitchen table. They were all at Yasmin's house so the kids could play there. "I don't know," Cloe answered. "Maybe after the baby comes, or maybe years after that." "It'll be awesome when you guys do get married." Sasha said. Yasmin nodded in agreement. "Hey girls," Eitan said. "Come here." The girls got up and went into the living room. "What?" Cloe said. "Go on Dylan." "Okay," Dylan said getting up. "Listen, Cloe, I love you more than anything, and now that you're pregnant with our child, I want us to be a complete family." Cloe looked into his deep brown eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," Dylan continued as he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box. "Cloe, my Angel, will you marry me?" The girls gasped and looked at Cloe. "Oh my God." Sasha mouthed silently. Cloe was shocked. She had no idea what to say. "Cloe." Yasmin said. Cloe looked at her friends, then at Dylan, then finally managed to say, "Yes." "Are you serious?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Cloe said smiling. "I'll marry you." "Yes!" Dylan cheered. The boys and the girls clapped as Dylan picked his bride-to-be up and hugged her tight. "I love you Cloe." he said. "I love you too Dylan." she said. They shared a quick kiss and Dylan put the ring on Cloe's finger. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "Let's go home, I gotta call my mom." "Okay." Dylan said. Cloe put on her jacket and got her purse. She and Dylan waved to their friends and then left. After talking for a little while longer, everyone else left the house.

"So Cloe's gonna marry Dylan?" Kayla asked her parents that evening as they sat in the living room with Yasmin's mom, stepdad, and sister. "That's right," Cameron answered. "And Dylan told me over the phone and maybe you, Angela, and Ashley could be the flower girls." "Awesome." Kayla said. Cameron and Yasmin smiled at their daughter. The phone rang and Yasmin answered, "Hello?" "Hey Yas," said Jade. "Ashley is over here to stay the night and they wanted to know if Kayla could come over and stay the night." "Let me see if she wants to." Jade said. Kayla was busy coloring in her coloring book. "Kayla," Yasmin said. "You wanna go and stay at Jade's tonight with Ashley and Angela?" "Yeah," Kayla answered. "I'll go and pack my stuff." She put down her book and ran upstairs. "She just went up and packed her stuff." Yasmin said to Jade. "Okay then," Jade said. "We'll be over in a minute, bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and looked at Cameron. "Our child is leaving us again tonight." Cameron said. "I know," Yasmin said. "She's only five and doesn't wanna be at home anymore." Kayla came back downstairs with her overnight bag and her backpack full of Bratz dolls and other stuff. "You're ready aren't you?" Yasmin asked as she knelt down in front of her. "Yeah," Kayla answered hugging her mom. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Yasmin looked at Cameron who was looking right back at her. "Go give daddy a hug." she said to Kayla. Kayla hugged her dad. "Love you daddy." she said. "Love you too Kayla." Cameron said. Soon, the doorbell rang and Yasmin got the door. It was Jade, Angela, and Ashley. "Are you ready Kayla?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Kayla answered. Yasmin picked up her bag and gave it to Jade. "See you tomorrow." Jade said with a smile. Yasmin smiled and waved. She watched as they got into the car and drove off, then closed the door. "So, what are you and Cameron gonna be up to tonight?" Emily asked. "I don't know," Yasmin said. "But where did he go?" Soon, Cameron came from the kitchen and said, "I've got a surprise for you baby." "What is it?" Yasmin asked. "You'll see," Cameron said. "Just come on, we're gonna have a wonderful night together." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Let me get my purse and we can go." "Oh," Cameron added as he watched her head up the stairs. "Pack some overnight clothes, trust me, you're gonna need them." Yasmin smiled and went upstairs. Soon she returned with a bag for her and a bag for Cameron. "Thanks," Cameron said. "We'll be back in the morning." "Okay," Elena said. "Have fun." Cameron and Yasmin left out.

"That was the most amazing dinner ever." Yasmin commented as she and Cameron rode in the car after dinner. She and Cameron were all around Los Angeles, just riding around. "Check it out," Cameron said as he pulled into a parking lot. "I've got another surprise for you." They got out and Yasmin looked up. She saw the hotel which read, _L.A. Resort Hotel_. "Just come on." Cameron said. He held onto her hand and soon, after checking in and everything, they were standing before room 833, on the top floor. Cameron opened the door and allowed Yasmin to go inside. "Wow," Yasmin said. "You got rose petals, and everything, champagne on ice, oh my God, is this a special occasion or something?" "Today is the day that we first started going out back in tenth grade." Cameron explained. Yasmin thought about it and said, "It sure is, how did you remember it?" "Just remembered it." Cameron answered. He closed the door and put his arms around her waist. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she said. They kissed feverishly. Before she knew it, Yasmin was being laid down on the bed while Cameron lay on top, kissing her. They kept kissing until Yasmin finally parted and said, "Do you have a..." "Yeah." Cameron interrupted. He knew what she was going to ask. "Just had to ask." They started kissing again and soon, all clothes were on the floor. Cameron and Yasmin did their thing and after reaching their climax, they drifted off to sleep in eachother's arms.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Baby Number Two?

**Chapter 6: Baby Number Two?**

Yasmin awoke to a sun-filled hotel room and to find Cameron sitting up with a serious look on his face. "Hey baby," she said. "Is everything okay?" "It broke Yasmin," he said. "It broke." "What broke?" Yasmin asked. "_It, _Yasmin," Cameron answered. "While we were, you know." Yasmin suddenly got the hint. "Oh no." she said. "Are we ready for another baby?" Cameron asked. "Don't say that Cameron," Yasmin said as she covered her chest with the sheet. "I might not even be pregnant, you might not have gotten me pregnant." "It only takes one time." Cameron pointed out. "Not all the time though," Yasmin explained. "Okay, it took one time without protection for Kayla to come, that doesn't mean it's gonna happen again." Cameron sighed and lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Babe," Yasmin said. "Just chill okay, come on, we gotta go home anyway." She got up and went into the bathroom for a shower. "Wait up." Cameron said. They closed the door and had a shower together. After their shower, and after getting dressed, the packed their things then left on out.

"We're home." Cameron announced as he and Yasmin walked into the house. "Oh hi," Emily said. "Jade called and said that she was taking the kids to breakfast." "Okay," Yasmin said looking back at Cameron. "Thanks for the message Em." "Are you kids okay?" Joey asked as he placed a bookmark in the novel he was reading. "Yeah," Yasmin forced herself to say. "We're fine." She went upstairs and Cameron followed her. They went into the room and Cameron said, "What if you are pregnant." "Do you want me to take a test?" Yasmin asked, raising her voice a little. "That's not what I'm saying Yasmin." Cameron said. "Then quit trippin'," Yasmin said. "Look, I have an extra pregnancy test in our bathroom, I'll take it and see what it says." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin went into the bathroom and soon after she was in there, Emily came into the room and sat beside her brother-in-law. "What's up Em?" Cameron asked. "Stepdad sent me up here to check on you guys," Emily explained as she fiddled with her iPod. "Are you guys okay?" "Yeah," Cameron answered as he looked at the bathroom door. "We're fine, just don't worry about us, we're okay." "Okay." Emily said. She got up and went downstairs. After a few more minutes, Yasmin came out of the bathroom and said, "Look, I'm not pregnant." She showed Cameron the test. Cameron breathed a sign of relief. Yasmin sighed a sigh of relief as well and hugged her husband. He returned the hug and they went downstairs. "Hey," greeted Elena. "Em said that you guys were okay, is she right?" "Yeah," Yasmin said with a smile. "We're totally okay." Elena smiled at her daughter then got up. "Well," she said. "We better hit the road. We had a great stay." "We had a great time with you." Cameron said. They all shared some hugs and then left. Yasmin waved after her family then closed the door, then looked at Cameron. "After what happened last night," Cameron said. "I don't think so." "Me neither." Yasmin agreed. They sat down on the couch and cuddled for a while.

"I had so much fun," Kayla explained that evening when she got home. "We went toy shopping, and everything." "That's good sweetie," Yasmin said. "You got lots of toys didn't you?" "Yeah," Kayla answered as she lay her head on her mommy's shoulder. "I did." "Is my baby sleepy?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Kayla answered. "Come on," Yasmin said getting up with Kayla in her arms. "Let's go to bed." "Okay," Kayla said. "Night-night daddy." "Night." Cameron said. He kissed his daughter's forhead. Yasmin went upstairs, and a few minutes later, returned. "Sleep?" Cameron asked. "Soon as her head hit the pillow." Yasmin answered as she sat in his lap. Cameron kissed her neck and asked, "So, wanna try again?" "I don't know," Yasmin said. "We can try, and hope that it doesn't break this time." "Okay." Cameron said. They went upstairs and had their fun. After reaching their climax, they showered, put on fresh PJ's and went to sleep.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. Baby's Here

**Chapter 7(Last Chapter): Baby's Here**

**9 Months Later**

Yasmin walked into the Los Angeles General Hospital and saw everyone. "You guys." she said. They turned and Cameron said, "Yas. You're back." He hugged his wife and asked, "How was the mini-tour over Canada and Europe?" "Fun," Yasmin answered. "Cloe had the baby yet?" "How did you know?" Jade asked. "Sasha called me," Yasmin answered. "Where's Kayla?" "Sasha took her to the bathroom." Koby answered. Sasha came back with Kayla. When Kayla saw Yasmin, she shouted, "Mommy!" "Hi sweetie," Yasmin said kneeling down to Kayla could give her a hug. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too," Kayla said hugging her mommy. "Did you bring my something?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered taking off her heart pendant. "Here. I got it for you, but I was afraid I'd lose it. So now, when you see it, you'll think of me." Kayla lifted up her hair and Yasmin put the necklace on. "It's pretty." Kayla said. Yasmin smiled and gave her daughter another hug. "Where's Cloe?" she asked again when she stood up. "Trying to push that baby out," Sasha answered. "In the delivery room." "Poor thing." Yasmin said.

After another hour, the nurse came out and said, "You can come and see them." The girls and guys, and the kids went into the hospital room. Cloe was in there with Dylan, and their twins. "Twins?" Sasha asked. "I thought you were only having one." Jade said. "One baby was hiding behind the other," Cloe explained. "So now, we have twin girls." "What are their names?" Angela asked. "Bethany and Brittany." Cloe answered with a smile. "Aww." everyone said. "Okay," said the nurse. "Everyone out. She has to get some sleep." The rest of the girls and guys, and the kids, left out. "I love you Dylan," Cloe said. "And I'm so excited that we're getting married." "Me too," Dylan said. "And I love you too Angel." He kissed his wife to be and soon, after the babies went to the nursery, they both went to sleep.

**The End**

So, months later, Cloe and Dylan got married at the L.A. Country Club in front of their family and friends. Jade and Dexter enjoyed time with their adopted daughter, Angela, and soon, were able to have a baby of their own. They had a little girl and named her Vinessa. As for Sasha and Eitan, they just enjoyed time with their daughter, Ashley. And Cameron and Yasmin, well, they decided to wait until a while for another baby.

Last chapter done. More from me soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
